


Markgun【致Mark的一封信___ For Mark from Gun 】

by MiaTsai



Category: magusMG - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaTsai/pseuds/MiaTsai
Summary: 190508 Kazz Magazine活动微现实向衍生文（信）





	1. Chapter 1

**For Mark,**

首先哥要跟你说一声：“恭喜”

我们的Mark真的很优秀

让我这个做哥的好骄傲。

原谅哥毫无铺陈的把重点说了，

因为哥担心自己讲远了 讲偏了...

你听见哥在你致词那一刻的笑声了吗？

别误会哥，笑是因为太多回忆涌上心头。

看见如今既沉稳又内敛成熟的你，

真的很难想像和我初次相遇的Mark

你记得我们的初次见面吗？

其实哥知道你肯定记得，因为我也是

那时没想过我们那么有缘是吧555

Mark十分谦虚有礼，对哥也是客客气气

什么事都尽全力做到最好的17岁男孩

开始拍了LBC以后，我才真的慢慢了解“Mark”这个善良的孩子

哥喜欢和你聊时尚、哥喜欢和你聊心事、哥喜欢和你拍戏时那么自在的氛围。

也因为Mark的善良，所以总是把不安和压力自己扛

明明是个连20岁都不到的小鬼5555

却把自己包装成一个成熟的大人

有时候我会有些自责不能时时刻刻守护你

守护那个总是默默守护我的你

有时我会羡慕能够每刻都陪着你的P’Big

可我知道你明白我的无可厚非

而P’Big也是不可或缺的对吗

哥对于我俩的回忆就不赘述，

因为我觉得Mark应该也知道了

在如此快乐的今夜，我想让你别为了我烦心

虽然是这么说...

可我真的不知道我所担忧的会来对如此快。

哥的一声恭喜

不只是因为Mark拿了奖哦

**哥知道你接到新剧了** **!**

我还没质问你怎么没有第一时间告诉我这个消息呢！你个小子，现在把哥压在底下就真当自己是少爷了？

哈哈说笑的555 哥可舍不得骂我们家Mark

我看过粉丝们预测的

可这来的速度果然无法预料呀555

我不想骗你，

所以我想让你知道昨晚接到消息的我____**慌**了

你不会笑我吧？

明明什么都还不知道。

因为知道Mark接了新剧的第一个想法

竟然是“**Mark****要跟自己以外的人组配对了吗**”

说来有些好笑，

我还不知道这是什么类型的剧、不知道Mark饰演什么角色、不知道会不会有感情戏，可我就是没办法停止这种想法

你会怪我肚量小、爱操心吗⋯⋯

可哥可以很自豪的告诉你

我很快地就不难过了

是呀，

Mark可是答应哥要在演员的路上闯出一片天

Mark可是告诉过我 无论如何都会和我在一起

**那我又有什么理由不信任你呢？**

我才明白，

你准许我的不安 我的猜忌 我的任性 我的撒娇

可你从来都不准许我质疑你的感情。

所以哥学乖了，

哥哥想鼓起勇气告诉你我的不安

哥哥想相信粉丝会爱着我们的承诺

哥哥想做你那个有趣大方的好哥哥

哥哥想惯着你让你一直是我的小少爷

哥哥想期待和你有天在电视上再一次相遇

哥哥想不作为哥哥说声：

**我爱你**

原谅我在这封信里不停地以哥哥自称

这是因为我在提醒自己，

时时刻刻提醒自己是那个比你年长的依靠

这一次我没有哭，

因为我要你知道

种种的过去都将化作我对你的祝福

可在未来的日子里，

还得拜托你作为我的肩膀让我哭泣

还得谢谢你在我流泪时给我的拥抱和鼓励

就准许我在信里任性一次好吗

Mark, 我的小王子

**能遇见你我真的很幸福。**

请你在前往没有我的日本里

依然保持微笑

by Gun

ps:

对了，

明天早上日本的八点 你就踏在和我不一样的土地上了对吗

替我把最美的风景拍下来吧

_______________________________

**夜深人静** **那昏暗的房里** **白色磁砖上的海报**

**偌大的床上** **微弱的床头灯** **悦耳的歌曲**

一个翻身，手机从那摊开的掌心滑落

“我...该把这封信寄出去吗？”

【Fin】


	2. MarkGun【关于那封信的后续+致Gun的一封信 For Gun from Mark】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 190508 Kazz Magazine活动微现实向衍生文（信）僞现实向/高慎/车

夜深人静 昏暗的房 偌大的床

象牙白的磁砖 暖黄色的微光

就这麽一个蜷曲在被窝裡的身影

一双纤细的手伸出棉被外，拉开一个缝隙露出一眼

“什麽…还没回复啊” 用力一丢，无辜的手机又躺平在床上，埋头又回到被窝裡

早知道别发了，我在紧张个什麽啊

不才发出去一小时吗? 搞不好他连家都还没回呢

彷彿在说服自己一般，Gun点点头嘴裡啷让着…

老实说，在简讯发送的那一刻

Gun是把能做的事通通做完了

洗澡、洗衣服、整理房间、收拾隔天要用的东西甚至连明天要穿的衣服都搭好丢在桌上了

怎麽搞的…连昨天考试都没那麽紧张。

不过那转瞬间

期待已久的简讯提醒声响了

Gun先是不可置信地探出头来，看见正在发光的手机便忍不住从棉被裡跳出来，这一跳可是连棉被都掉在地上了

此刻，他觉得自己的心跳声好吵 他觉得好紧张 而这份紧张中还夹带了一些害怕和不安

因为他压根没办法想像，看完自己信以后的Mark会是怎麽想的、会有什麽样的表情、会给自己什麽样的回复…

在那些微颤抖的手指中

缓缓地点开了手机屏幕

吞嚥了一口且深深地吸了一口气 才下定决心点开了讯息…

**「知道了，哥」**

又在那刹那间，空气凝结了

“蛤?”

Gun真的不知道要怎麽反应了，不放弃似地继续往下滑，但不管怎麽滑讯息还是只有那四个字。

你在整你哥吗?你知道我花多久时间才打出那段话吗?你知道我犹豫多久才有勇气发出去吗?你个没良心的男人!就这麽四个字，你是当作你在当兵向家长报平安吗?老子再也不写这种东西了!!!

Gun觉得很生气…更多的是觉得很委屈，挣扎了一个晚上的自己竟然被用简简单单的四个字打发了，他不理解mark再想什麽，甚至还怀疑自己是不是没有把信成功寄出去。

气的gun再一次埋进被窝裡，这一次一个缝隙都不留，因为他觉得此刻的自己太丢脸了…竟然还期待着他有什麽样令人感动的回应，虽然不想承认…可是眼眶确实有些红…

好想倒头就睡着，可真的做不到..

「叮咚―叮咚―」

这是什麽最糟糕的时机?都这大半夜了还不能让我好好哭一下?

乾脆不要应门了

虽然gun是这样想的，可那扰人的门铃却一再的响起

只好默默地从被窝爬出来，缓缓地走向门前

“是谁?”

“是我” gun在听到那熟悉的声音以后，想也没有想就想开门好好骂骂这个让自己如此难过的人，门一开 ― 眼前的画面却让自己定格了。

Mark穿着黄黑色的衬衫、白色的直筒长裤，可这些都不是重点

重要的是 他手裡捧着一束很大很大的花

Gun还来不及说话，mark就开口了

**“谢谢你用那洁白无瑕的爱来填满我，如今我想将这样的爱透过这束白色紫罗兰送给你。我爱你Gun** **，谢谢你出现在我的生命。”**

Gun什麽也没办法思考，泪珠簌簌地落了下来

他紧紧向前抱住对方，而Mark也宠溺地轻吻他的额头

那一刻

他很肯定，肯定自己深爱着对方

而另外的他也很确定，自己想要这麽爱着对方

Mark一把将Gun抱起，并且将花束放在gun的怀中

“别哭了” 宠溺地双唇再次复上gun的额头，手指轻拭了脸颊上的泪痕。

Mark露出了那个只对自己才有的笑容，然后这麽说着…

“那，我们入洞房吧”

________________________________

**(** **后续往下** **)**

至于故事到这裡，又是另外一个开始了

谁叫他们如此相爱呢?

**【关于那封信的后续 ** **成人篇/** **摄影Play ** **慎入】**

“唔嗯….” 一进门以后，mark就像隻猎豹似地将gun扑倒在床，两片唇瓣狂乱地吻上了那丰润可口的双唇，一刻都不放过，彷彿要将gun的空气一併抽离一般，直到gun受不了那激烈的吻，才轻推了眼前压在身上的男人…

“哈…哈恩..哈恩…” 小嘴喘息不停，而心跳的速度越发快速..

Mark 伸出右手抓起gun的左手轻轻地在上面一吻，然后温柔地将他的左手放在自己的脸颊上，洋溢着幸福的笑容 “哥，今天可以拍你了吗”

“不行!我说过了我不要”

“为什麽，我不会给别人看的”

其实gun很困扰 这不是mark第一次提出要在做这种事的时候拍自己了

可他就是没办法轻易答应…

Mark就是个变态!哥控!我的裸照有什麽好看的…

相机可不是拿来这麽用的…

Mark给了一个无奈又宠溺的笑容，然后什麽也没说的吻上他的耳朵，挑逗般地一路从耳骨、耳垂、耳后舔舐然后回到耳廓若有似无地轻吹了几口气，再伸出舌尖按摩着那敏感的深处..

“好…唔嗯..痒..啊嗯…恩…”

“哥 你不知道我有多爱你吗?你实在太可爱了” 吻上gun 的唇，这一次Mark细腻地吸吮着gun的粉舌，就像刻意要让对方记住自己那样，搅弄翻转...在激情之下的吻传来了情色的回音，gun不自觉地也沉入mark所带给他的诱惑，双手复上mark的颈项

看见身底下的人儿正因为自己如此兴奋

这也让mark觉得全身发烫，血液全向同个方向流动着...

伸出双手触碰了那嫣红的蓓蕾，时缓时重的揉压力道，让gun舒服的娇吟出声

“哈啊...嗯....啊...哈..”

不行...好舒服

真的好喜欢Mark的触碰..

“喜欢我这样摸你吗”这个长吻让gun的呼吸更加急促了，每当gun想到mark细腻而骨感的手正在用着如此煽情的方式摸着自己，就会更加无法抵挡坠入情慾的诱惑…

“哈啊…嗯..不..喜欢…哈..” Mark像是本来就知道答案一样，对着身底下不断喘息的gun轻笑

“每次你都说不喜欢，身体却很诚实呢..哥，这样可不行”

“啊…哈啊…不…啊…” mark像是惩罚般地用指尖揉捏着gun那早已挺立的玲口，还坏心地用指尖刮着那涨红的中心

不行…意识很像快被夺去一般

我..是不是该坦率一点呢..?

明明很渴望他的触碰、明明很喜欢这个男人强势的霸佔自己..

每当想到这个用尽全力服务自己的小男友，gun的内心就悸动不已

他很想告诉说有人这个男人属于他

他很想将他套牢在自己身边不给任何人看到

Gun的双眼蒙上一层水雾，眼神往下望着mark柔软的髮丝

是呀，我想把自己都交给他。

Mark很快地就感觉到gun的视线，抬起头来向上移动些，再一次吻上那樱红的唇瓣，这一次是轻轻的点在唇上，那种无比宠溺的轻吻

“这副表情不许别人看到，否则…我就把你吃的连骨头都不剩”

“笨蛋，你是狗吗…”

“不是，我是要吃了你的豹” gun是真的沉溺于mark的笑容之中，他觉得每一刻的他吸引着自己，mark看着gun的双眼，伸出双手将gun的衬衫解开复上他白皙无瑕的胸膛，双眼仔细地凝视着、观赏着这副属于自己的美丽躯体…

接着又缓缓地褪去了gun下身所有衣物，在这过程之中mark什麽都没做，唯独那双深邃的双眼始终停留在gun的身上，彷彿看着一件绝美的艺术品般，gun逐渐沉沦在那佈满佔有慾的眼神中，身体越来越热…越来越渴望更多的抚摸

“Mark摸我…哈..摸我…我好热…哈..”gun伸出右手抓住mark的手臂，指尖轻刮在mark的肌肤上

“哥，你今天特别坦率呢” mark将手握住了那坚挺的粉茎，上下抚弄着..同时用着食指轻压在那不停液出汁液的尖端，看见如此有感觉的gun，逐渐地加快了手中的挑弄..

“嗯啊…啊…好..舒服..哈啊….啊”mark的抚摸让酥麻感蔓延至全身，gun只觉得自己完全失去力量般，双眸含水深情地看着mark

这小妖精…今天怎麽搞的

被你看到都快要忍不住了…

“那麽舒服吗?这裡不停地流出清液”mark舔了口自己手中的蜜液，津津有味的样子让gun更加羞涩了…可gun无论如何都想坦率一次，坦率着自己如此喜欢对方这样的挑逗..

“恩…哈啊…喜..欢..”终究抵不过那害羞的情绪，gun随即低下头露出浅浅的笑容

就像被注射了催情剂一般，mark觉得今天的gun太过诱惑…而坦率的样子让他好想弄哭这个如此可爱的人..加快了手的速度，像是要给对方更多的快感般，一手复上敏感的根部，一手不停地搓弄着灼热的分身

“啊嗯…啊…mark…嗯啊….哈啊…”

这娇嗔的声音酥媚入骨

加上听见情人不自觉的呼唤着自己让mark更加兴奋了..

“啊…好..快…嗯啊…要..不行..啊..了..啊啊…”

快感从下身蔓延至脑门，一阵呻吟以后gun释出了浓稠的白液

“gun那麽舒服吗?这样就忍不住了?”

“哈啊….哈….哈…”这一阵酥麻让gun完全没有力气开口，只能用着自己的喘息答复着

“哥，就让我拍你好吗?你知道接下来我要好久才能看到你了”mark将撒在gun腹上的白液沾满在手指上，在轻划开在gun的胸膛

你肯定是变态…可是…

“哈..随..便你…”gun勉强地讲出了几个字

Mark有些不敢相信，求了无数次的经验告诉自己这不太可能发生

不过瘾痒难耐的自己，真的顾不得那麽多，他就想记录下gun所有的样子

被情慾佔有的gun是什麽模样，就让我好好看看吧

“我的宝贝果然越来越淫荡了，来吧…腿张开..”mark离开床从包中拿出那台最常带在身上的相机挂在右肩上，站在床边伸手将仰躺在床的gun挪动到靠近床边的位置，接着双手复上稚嫩的臀部将其扳开

“要是我含住哥的这裡，是不是马上又会精神起来了呢”语毕，mark便蹲下含住那粉嫩的茎身，收紧两颊不停地吸吮着，接着又将全部吐了出来，伸出舌尖从根部一路往上舔过每一处…

“啊嗯…恩…哈啊….啊”没能平息刚刚的气息，却又马上被新的刺激席捲，gun不停地发出诱人的嘤咛声

“果然，硬了呢”mark一个坏笑，十分满意眼前如此有感觉的gun，接着他拿起相机，开始用着观景窗欣赏这副撩人的姿态

Gun在听见那一声一声「喀擦」快门声，就觉得好羞耻

而充满热度的身体，又好渴望眼前这双手可以抚慰自己

在镜头面前，却有着说不上来的快感

想要被填满的念头越发地强烈…

他不想在思考了，身体真的太过想念眼前这个男人

喀擦__喀擦__喀擦__

随着那宏亮的快门声，让整个房间更加瀰漫了情色的氛围

Gun实在受不了了..

伸出手抚上自己胀红的性器，上下撮弄着…

“唔嗯…啊…嗯啊…恩…”

好兴奋…看见mark不停按下快门的自己好兴奋…

“宝贝，我真没想过你那麽色，你竟然自己玩起来了..”mark渐渐失去平稳的气息，因为眼前这个画面实在太刺激了…

听见对方这麽说的gun故意似的加快了自己的动作“嗯啊….啊…舒…啊嗯..服..”

眼神迷离的gun让mark恨不得直捣他的身处…

可他还想..还想看更多淫乱的对方

喀擦__喀擦___

Mark将相机接近在gun的下身，不停地按下快门..

“啊嗯…恩…哈啊..你..帮…哈…帮我…”不论怎麽挑逗，gun觉得比起对方的手，总有些不够…他就想要那双正在拍摄的手抚摸自己

“那..可不行，我还没拍好呢”

“那..哈啊..你…快…啊嗯…点嘛…”

Mark灵机一动，一个含笑 “那可得宝贝帮我了”

“哈…唔哈..怎麽..帮..?”

“翻过身趴下，把你的屁股抬高”

“像…这..样吗?”gun听着对方的指示，而娇痒难耐的他在翻身之后难受地扭着腰..

“很棒…看看哥的小穴，明明已经湿成这样了都没有人照顾他，哥把一隻手放进去吧”mark将右脚跨上床铺，抬起gun右手的食指，放进自己湿润的口腔裡，将手指沾满温热的唾液

我..要自己..放进去吗…

讨厌…这样好丢脸…

Mark将gun的右手移到了gun的臀瓣上，便继续拿起相机对准着那湿漉漉的蜜穴…

听到那魅惑的快门声，让gun的手指缓缓滑入洞口

“唔嗯…啊…嗯啊…”手指的侵入那gun有些难受，可撩人的小穴却很快地紧紧吸住那湿润的手指，也让gun慢慢地进出着蜜穴

“嘶…好色啊..宝贝”mark忍不住打了下那粉红的蜜臀，咬着下唇满意地拍着照

“啊嗯…啊…哈啊….恩…”

不够..好奇怪…好想要mark的手指…自己的根本没办法好好地进去…

“mark..哈啊..想要..啊…你..嗯啊…的”

“你真贪心，自己的手还不够吗?”

“唔嗯…啊..拜託…” gun伸出那探入蜜穴的手，转而用着双手扳开唇臀，让那一张一阖的小穴完全暴露在mark的眼前

“宝贝…你从哪学来的…”

真的太出乎我意料了…

“你…快点…哈啊..”

“如果想要我的手指，就用力扳开你的臀，我要好好拍下你汁液横流的嫩穴”gun在mark这般言语调教之下更加渴望了…听话地把双臀搬到最开

喀擦__喀擦___喀擦___

“哥，你这粉红的蜜穴好漂亮…”

受不了言语刺激的gun双腿无力地摊软在床，但下一秒却又被mark的手指刺激地抬了起来

“啊嗯..痛…啊…啊嗯…不…啊哈” mark纤细的两根手指放入那幽幽蜜穴之中，不停地搅弄翻转，规律地加快了手中速度来回进出着…

Gun的理智完全被mark所赋予的快感淹没，放荡地摆动着腰肢，听见右手仍然持续按着快门的声音让gun更加兴奋…口中的呻吟越来越大声..

“宝贝你抖的那麽厉害，我的照片都会晃到的，就那麽舒服吗?”

“啊嗯…好…啊..爽…哈啊..”这是mark第一次看见如此沉溺于快感的情人，不管是视觉上、听觉上完全都是一种享受..

不过，既然都说了我腹黑

那可不是假的

Mark突然抽出埋没在深沉的手指，gun无法适应地转过头泪眼汪汪地看着他

“不要停下来..好吗..嗯啊..哈啊..”

“不行”mark将相机放在桌上，褪去了所有衣服

Mark的那里…看起来好厉害…

Gun忍不住吞嚥了一口，却还是没有明白为何mark突然拔出手指…

Mark略过gun坐上了床，将身体靠在床头上..

伸出手抚上gun的下巴“哥，想要吗? 想要的话，自己做上来吧”

一听见mark这麽说..gun的双颊就更烫了..

可是…好想要…

想要被着这个男人填满…

Gun看着眼前靠在床头如此性感的男人..缓缓地向他爬了过去

些许是因为从来没有主动做这种事情，所以动作显得十分生疏

Gun将右腿跨过mark的双腿，右手抚上mark那滚烫坚挺的性器，左上靠上mark的右肩，缓缓地对准了自己的穴口，轻轻地往下放入一点点..

“啊啊…哈啊…唔..唔嗯..”

不行…做不到..这太大了…

像是求饶般的给了mark一个眼神，希望mark可以帮助自己…

Mark的右手摸了摸gun粉嫩的分身..

下一秒___

“啊啊嗯…!!!” mark将双手放在gun的肩上，一把将gun的身体往下压，让自己那等待已久的性器狠狠进入对方的身体裡，gun被突如其来的动作逼得浪吟出声…

“宝贝，自己动吧”mark将gun的双手分别放上了自己的臀部，让gun维持了倾斜的姿势…

“我…”

“不快点我可要拔出来了”知道这麽说对方一定顶不住，mark坏心地笑了笑

Gun的双颊滚烫的无法形容，慢慢地摆动起自己的腰，将全身力量都放在mark的身上..

“啊嗯…啊…恩…啊嗯…啊…”

逐渐沉浸在快感之中的gun，忍不住仰起头享受着硬物在身体裡的搅动…

Mark完全着迷于这样的情人，眼前的画面让他一刻都不捨得眨眼

“啊…嗯啊…mark…啊…mark…嗯啊….” 传来娇吟声的嘴，开始忘情地呼唤着mark的名子…

“不行，我忍不住了” 一个翻身mark将gun狠狠压在身下，像是断了理智线般地进出紧紧吸着自己的骚穴，剧烈的晃动让gun浪吟不断，双腿勾住了mark纤瘦的腰，两人的双眸深深地对视着…

Mark伸出了舌头舔了舔自己的唇，像是在享受身底下这般如此可口的美食一样，越发地加快抽弄的速度，每一次的冲撞都像是触碰到彼此的敏感带..

“啊…啊嗯…啊…mark…嗯啊..不..行…啊..了”

“哈..我也是..宝贝…一起好吗..”

Gun默契地将双手紧紧环绕在mark的脖子上，随着mark剧烈的晃动，直到两人感受到一阵痉挛，狭小的蜜穴紧紧一缩，先后直达了顶点，已经分不清溷浊的白液与汗珠…将床单渲染成一片…

“Gun我爱你”

“我..也是”mark紧紧环抱着眼前这个如此可爱的情人

“好好的休息一下好吗，我会帮你清理乾淨的”轻吻上他的额头

“嗯”gun闭上眼睛，听着从mark胸口传来的心跳声

这一刻，

是属于我们的。

____________________________________________

一个翻身，gun才发觉天亮了..

看看床头的闹钟，其实也不过才清晨

仔细一想..没有熟悉的双手拥抱着自己

Gun这才想起

昨天在恍惚之中，mark有说过很早就会离开，因为要赶飞机

可是一早起发现他真的不在了 却觉得有些空虚..

Gun抬头看向桌上那束洁白无瑕的紫罗兰

才发现桌上留了一封信

Gun赶紧走下床，打开信封…

**For Gun,**

哥，当你看见这封信时

我可能正在那片蔚蓝的天空望着你...

哥，发现了吗?

在参加kazz magazine活动以后，

我的15则快拍裡有2则是你

当我试着告诉你我的感受时，

它比我想像的困难很多。

我要先说好

Mark，他是一个跟哥比起来 完全不会说话的人

所以他要我转告你在看这封信的每一句话时…

都请P’Gun想像着他正面对着你。

我喜欢总是作为哥哥护着我的gun

你说过 是我教导你 引导你 让你了解演戏

可没有你 我想现在的我不会是我

你说过为何我总喜欢盯着你

当时我没有回答 只是回复了一个笑

可我现在懂了 因为我一刻都不想错过..

不想错过那道带领我的光。

作为一个哥哥

你教我如何面对观众、如何开口发言、如何习惯他人的目光、如何摆出自信的姿态

可最重要的是 你教会了我 做自己的重要性

对不起 明明是个臭小鬼还总是在你面前装大人

对不起 明明作为你的CP 在众人面前又不敢带领你

对不起 明明当时可以对你说 我却隐瞒了我的难受

可你还是陪我撑过去了对吗?

如今我就是哥的表情包

我不怕承认 因为Mark, 就是我 一见到哥就控制不住我的表情

哥还记得曼谷见面会的访谈吗?

当你清楚地描述了初次见面的我

从那时开始我就认定 原来不是只有我注视着你

「欣喜若狂」是我直到那一天才理解的四个字

如果这麽说起，

哥 我可以将它认定为我们的**转捩点**吗?

在这之后，已经习惯你陪伴的我

当聚光灯照进我的眼睛 当我发现踏在与你不一样的土地 当舞台上没有你

我才发现有些什麽正在变化…

我从来没有过这种感觉

你别笑我啊，哥

**就像我的心跳不受我的控制** **就像它有了自己的心智**

是呀 这麽想的我肯定还没长大

可我喜欢这段青春的岁月裡有你

这之后

并不是我变得多成熟、多稳重

而是想要成为你的依靠的念头 越来越强烈

如果自己能成为你的肩膀

那该有多好?

我这麽想着

而想着想着 我的心、我的身就这麽做了

我无以回报那个像太阳般照亮我的你

所以我才要将你捧在手掌心

这一路走来风风雨雨

说不上什麽顺利

可这颠波的路上有你 我便知足了

哥，

我没有你说的那麽善良

看见你为了我而焦虑难过

我竟然如此的开心

没错，弟弟也要告诉你

弟弟会鼓起勇气在众人面前带领你

弟弟会让粉丝们深信着我们彼此

弟弟会做你永远乖巧听话的弟弟

弟弟会让你惯着作你的小少爷

弟弟相信我们会在那萤光幕上再次相遇

而这个爱装大人的小鬼

**真的很爱你**

哥...你要知道为何我一直叫你哥

那是因为我要时时刻刻提醒你

提醒你这个煳涂的哥哥

一辈子都不能忘记这个闯入你心裡的弟弟

你说过，我是个心事藏心底的小鬼

所以我就想当个弟弟依靠你

但每当你生气、难过、害怕、哭泣…

请原谅我还是得做一个装大人的小鬼

让出我的肩膀、伸出我的双手去拥抱和鼓励那个我最珍惜的你

我要你无止尽的任性

因为我就想着宠着你

Gun, 我的天使

**在这个名为青春的日子裡**

**我最喜欢那个坦承爱你的自己**

我会在每个没有你的地方

想着你

微笑。

By Mark

Ps:最美的风景是吗?

那很难，因为没有你5555

____________________________________________

那泪珠滴在信封上的声音很清脆

那挂在脸上的笑容 很真实 很幸福

我想，多年后的自己

一定会记得这一天。

【Fin】


End file.
